


Recommended Daily Intake

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dean Loves Pie, Dialogue-Only, Food, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discuss culinary definitions.</p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>Sometime during early Season one.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended Daily Intake

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** The assertions in this ficlet are not recommended by the Dietary Association of anywhere. Conversation Format.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing.  
>  _Originally Posted on Livejournal April 11, 2009_

"You need to eat more vegetables, Dean."

"Hey, I eat vegetables! I'm eating one right now!"

"...Dean, that's _pie_."

"Yeah!"

"Pie is not a vegetable."

"Is too! See! Pumpkin pie! Pumpkin is totally a vegetable."

"It's a fruit."

"Pumpkins are not fruit."

"When you eat the whole plant it's a vegetable. When you eat the plant's seed pods it's a fruit."

"...Is this like that tomato thing when you were eight?"

"Yeah."

"But you admitted a tomato was a vegetable then."

"You were sitting on my _chest_ , Dean."

"Doesn't matter. A tomato's a vegetable, and so is a pumpkin."

"They're fruits."

"Vegetables."

"Okay, fine. Vegetable _matter_. But that does _not_ make pie a vegetable."

"This pie is made from a vegetable. Therefore, it _is_ a vegetable."

"Ketchup is made from tomatoes and it's not a vegetable. Or a fruit."

"Totally is."

"It's a _condiment!_ "

"Still a vegetable. Ketchup is an even better vegetable than plain tomatoes."

"What? Why?"

"It's concentrated. I bet about a hundred tomatoes go into making a bottle of ketchup."

"...okay, you're probably right about the tomatoes, but that still doesn't make ketchup, or that pie, a vegetable!"

"What part of 'it's made of vegetables' don't you get, Sammy?"

"It's not though! It's got sugar and crust and whipped cream!"

"And vegetables. The rest is a garnish."

"Crust is a garnish?

"Structural element. Does not in anyway count against pie being a vegetable."

"What about whipped cream? You can hardly see the pie under all the whipped cream, Dean, how is that a garnish?"

"That? Is a protective insulating covering.

"Protective covering."

"Keeps the vegetable at the right temperature and protected from the elements."

"Really."

"Plus, it's dairy. Calcium. Good for the bones and crap."

"...You know what, Dean, never mind. Pie is a vegetable. Go nuts."

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
